Correct Answer: Milly
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: Hiroki, whatcha doing with a girl like that? Milly/Hiroki songfic.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, then there would be a fifth season coming out. I also don't own Taylor Swift's '**__You Belong with Me__**.'**_

_**First songfic! Yay! I know this song is used a lot in songfics, but I couldn't help myself. Also, sorry if some parts don't make sense. I have a bit of a headache and I really wanted to get this done. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Correct Answer: Milly

Milly was heading back to her room after lunch. It was a pupil free day, so they had the day off from school. She was walking under the archways towards the dormitories when she heard someone arguing. She crept a little further to see who was making the racket.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said.  
She doesn't get your humour like I do._

"No, I didn't mean it… But, I… No, I don't… Okay, see you later."

Milly watched as Hiroki placed his phone back into his pocket. He leaned against the thick pole supporting the archway and sighed. After a few seconds, Milly decided to approach him, figuring he needed a bit of cheering up.

"Hey, Hiroki." She waved at her friend. The boy looked up, startled by the voice. He smiled half heartedly when he saw who it was.

"Hey Milly. Um… Did you, uh, hear that?" Hiroki asked suspiciously.

Milly nodded. "Yeah, is something going on between you and Cindy?" Cindy was the new girl at school and Hiroki's girlfriend. Milly didn't like her, but she thought it was just the jealousy kicking in.

Hiroki sighed again. "Yeah, tired of drama."

Milly pursed her lips. "Sorry to hear that. What are you doing here anyway? It's a student free day. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I came here to hang out with Johnny, but I can't find him. Do you know where he is?" Hiroki inquired.

Milly shrugged. "No idea."

"Okay then, see you later." Hiroki waved as he walked away. Milly sighed, realising she'd probably never get the courage to tell him how she really felt.

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do._

Milly sat in her room after having a shower, listening to her headphones. Tamiya was out somewhere with her new boyfriend, so she was all alone. She thought of all the times she had seen Cindy take Hiroki for granted or flirt with other guys. She shook her head, disgusted.

'_I'd never do that to him._'

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts,  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!_

She had tried on a bunch of new looks before the big soccer game that day, but she liked none of them. At one point she was contemplating wearing a mini skirt, but she threw it back in her wardrobe. She hated those things without leggings underneath. It just wasn't her style.

The soccer game wasn't much better. She and Tamiya were filming the whole thing, reporting on what they observed. Hiroki was on the soccer team, so she had been sidetracked some of the time, needing Tamiya to pull her back down to reality. There was a new star of the soccer team since Ulrich graduated, and even though it wasn't Hiroki, she thought he played better than any of the other players.

She could see Cindy standing on the sidelines in her skimpy cheerleader uniform. She wasn't really paying attention to the game, choosing to gossip away with her friends. Milly rolled her eyes, thinking of how much of an airhead her love rival was.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me.  
You belong with me…_

Milly wished that Hiroki would realise that Cindy was a waste of time. She didn't know why he stayed with her. She was bratty, spoiled and annoying. She was worse than Sissi ever was, or at least, that was her personal opinion of the girl.

That night she was listening to one of the love songs on her iPod and sighed. Her best friend heard the sigh and looked up from her magazine to see what was wrong. Tamiya sat on the edge of her bed and stared directly at Milly. The red head turned to her roommate with a questioning look.

"Okay, something's up with you," Tamiya stated. "You were spacing out the whole time during the soccer game." It finally dawned on her. "Does this have anything to do with Hiroki?"

Milly tossed herself around so she was now facing one of the posters on her wall. "No," she lied.

Tamiya gave a frustrated sigh. "Milly, you're a horrible liar. It is about him, isn't it?"

Milly caved. Tamiya knew her too well. "Yeah…"

"Don't worry about it," Tamiya advised. "He'll figure it out in the end." She wished she could give more advice, but she didn't know what to say.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans,  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself:  
Hey isn't this easy?_

The following day, Milly was searching the campus for Tamiya, but she stopped when she saw Hiroki sitting on a bench away from the buildings. Her first instinct was to walk up to him and greet him, but she hesitated as she thought of Cindy. Pushing the hesitance into the back of her mind, she strolled up to the boy who was currently eating his lunch. He noticed her and smiled.

"Hey, Milly, how are you doing?" he asked politely. A bit _too_ politely for Milly's taste. She scowled and stared the boy directly in the eye.

"Okay, now you're just being weird, what's going on?" she demanded.

Hiroki averted his gaze to his shoes. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"But…" Milly decided to drop the subject and not pursue it any further. "Uh… I'm doing fine." Hiroki smiled slightly at his friend's cooperation on the previous subject.

After about a fifteen minute talk, the two were chatting like they had all the time in the world. Milly liked this idea. She felt comfortable talking to him and she could sense that he felt the same way about her. This confidence was wiped away when a familiar brunette girl came running up to them. Milly frowned at the sight of Cindy, who grabbed Hiroki's hand and led him away.

"Uh… See you later Milly…"

Milly saw Cindy give her a fierce glare, telling her to back off. She only turned around and walked away. She didn't want to be stomped on by the brat.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

As she stomped away, Milly thought of how Hiroki had been behaving ever since he started dating Cindy. He hadn't smiled a genuine smile for a long time. She remembered when he used to smile so much, whether he be laughing at a joke or teasing his sister. Didn't he see that Cindy was dragging him down? Obviously not, or not at the moment anyway.

She knew he could do better, he just didn't choose to. What was he doing with a girl like that?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!_

Another soccer game had just passed, their school winning. Milly had reported the whole thing without spacing out or anything of the sort. She was used to the soccer routine now and she was slowly, but surely, adapting to it. She and Tamiya were packing up their equipment when she spied something bad happening near the cheerleader's spot. Apparently, Cindy had been flirting with the star of the soccer team right in front of Hiroki.

Tamiya had stopped packing up to see what Milly was staring at. When she saw the situation down below, she smirked. Maybe Milly could benefit from this.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Milly was thinking the exact same thing, but instantly regretted it. It was wrong to involve herself in their conflicts. Besides, she knew they would somehow make up the next day, much to her dismay. Even if Cindy was the wrong girl for Hiroki, she knew she had to let him find that out by himself.

If Milly was the _right_ girl for Hiroki, she'd just have to wait.

_Standing by, waiting at your back door.  
All this time how could you not know baby?  
You belong with me,  
you belong with me…_

After Cindy stormed off and the soccer star had embarrassingly ran off, Hiroki met Milly's gaze. She quickly continued to pack up her stuff, all the time worried. Hiroki's eyes seemed to have a melancholy emotion about them. Milly had never seen them like that before. This was definitely going to be a wild ride for him, and there was no way she was going to edge her way into it. No matter how many bad things happened to him.

Though she knew she'd eat those words. She couldn't stop standing by him just because of some girl.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry.  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me…_

Yep, she knew she was going to bite those words. Later that night, after Tamiya had left to go on another date with her boyfriend, there was a knock on her window. She positioned her earphones around her neck and tip toed towards the window. She was surprised to see Hiroki standing there on a branch. He was grinning sheepishly, but she could see past the façade.

"Trouble in Cindy land?" she assumed.

Hiroki's grin dropped and he stared at Milly, making her a little uncomfortable. "How did you know?"

"Oh please, I know you too well. It was obvious," she stated.

"Oh…" Hiroki trailed off. Milly laughed.

"Come on, get in here." Milly tugged on Hiroki's arm and pulled him into the room. They both sat down on the floor against the bed. Milly shoved her headphones in a drawer and swivelled around to face her troubled friend. "Okay, start from the beginning."

"Well, you saw what happened at the soccer game, right?" he started. Milly nodded slowly. "Well, afterwards she came over to my house and said it was over between us. That's not the problem though…"

"…Well, what is the problem?" Milly prodded, concealing her happiness of the two breaking up.

"It's the fact I felt relieved when she said that. Shouldn't I be at least a little upset? I've dated a couple of other girls before and when I broke up with them I was a little upset. Why don't I feel that way with Cindy?" he pondered.

"Okay, Hiroki. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Cindy's a spoilt, daddy's girl, brat, and that's being nice," Milly replied. "She's worse than Sissi used to be. Now you should go before Tamiya comes back."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Hiroki stood up and made his way across the room to the window. Before climbing out and swinging off the tree, he turned to Milly. Milly gave him a questioning look.

"Thanks for this, Milly. You're a great friend." Hiroki smiled and disappeared out the window.

Although those words were supposed to be a complement, Milly suddenly felt sad. She already knew that there was no hope that Hiroki could like her the same way she liked him, but she still felt sad. Having her heart broken most certainly wasn't on her to do list for that day. She dressed into her pyjamas, clambered into her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door.  
All this time how could you not know baby?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me_

The next day wasn't much different to start with. Milly was dawdling around waiting for classes to start. She passed by Hiroki, who was arguing with Cindy. It was quite obvious from what they were saying that Cindy wanted to get back together. Hiroki was struggling with this as he quarrelled his way out.

Deciding to not stand by and watch like other passers by, she resumed her morning walk. She didn't travel very far, however, because the next sentence of Hiroki and Cindy's argument was shouted for the whole campus to hear.

"Because I'm in love with Milly Solovieff!"

Milly froze in her tracks and blushed. Everyone around her was staring at her now, making her feel queasy. She chose to run away from everyone's prying eyes to somewhere she could hide. She eventually found cover in the small gap where the vending machines were. She crouched down to make herself smaller, all the while wondering what had just happened.

'_What the hell just happened? Was that true? Oh my gosh, I pray that he doesn't find me here._'

Her prayers were unanswered, for after only a minute or so, she heard Hiroki's voice calling her. She gasped silently and made a failed attempt to make herself smaller. Seconds later, she saw a shadow and risked a glance upwards. Much to her horror, he was standing there, gazing down at her. He helped her stand up so that they were almost eye level.

"Uh…" Hiroki started to play with the hem of his shirt.

"Was that true?" Milly blurted out.

"Well… Yeah…" Hiroki trailed off as he waited for a response.

Milly sighed in relief. "Oh, good, I was wondering if you were just saying that so you had an excuse to get Cindy off your back."

"No way! I'd never do that!" Hiroki defended.

"Good." Milly began studying her nails, but stopped and stared Hiroki directly in the eye. "Because I love you too."

Hiroki's eyes widened, not expecting this result. He smirked, much to Milly's surprise. "I have an idea…"

"What?" Milly asked, intrigued.

"Let's go tell Cindy."

"Best suggestion I've heard all day."

The two held hands and walked off, but not before sharing a small kiss. They made their way back to the courtyard and a few minutes later, the only sound around the campus was the big, long scream of a spoiled brat.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me?  
You belong with me…_

_**

* * *

**_

There you go! Sorry, no big kiss at the end, but kisses are overrated. :D Bye!


End file.
